creativesci_fifandomcom-20200214-history
Akora
While they may seem dull and rigid to outsiders, the Akora have a creativity and passion to their craft that breeds works of strength and beauty. - Lyxar, Ithel scholar The industrious Akora are a young sapient species from V'ran. Introduction Although younger than other races of V'ran, the Akora have a keen interest to the world around them. They are very organized, almost ant-like in their devotion to work and the community and their sheer love of building. The Akora also display ambition, as seen in their enthusiasm to expand and grow their empire. They are creatures of peace, with laws as strict and powerful as their own architecture. Crafting is the heart of their culture, and an Akora's skill was the greatest thing they prized. Appearance An Akora stands up to six feet in height, and weighing up to 200 pounds. They are digitigrate, and have dextrous hands with six digits (five fingers, one thumb). Akora tend to have brown to gray skin shades and large muscular bodies. Their faces are flat, with somewhat elongated ears, small noses, and six eyes, two large primary eyes and four much smaller eyes beside and under the primaries. History Four thousand years before their formation into a rising superpower, the Akora were divided into many different tribes spread across the valleys and plateaus of M'car. Wherever they settled, they reshaped the land around them. Trees fell and were carved into great totems, while stones crumbled and became wondrous statues. The tribes were untrustworthy of one another, but it was uncommon for full-scale wars to erupt amongst them, as their passion to their work was of greater importance. While the tribes lived in relative peace for millenia, they slowly came together under the common desire of crafting. Their first High Chief was Hasth Karas, and from him a line of High Chiefs descended, each slowly adding more of their kind to a unity. But their coalition was not to last. From the east came dark, mountainous shapes. The Ten Beasts, led by the kaigor Draxis, tore through their homeland, ravaging all in their path. While the Akora struggled to fight back, all hope of resistance was eventually devoured by the ravenous Kaigor. For a thousand years, they lived under fear and tyranny of gargantuan despots, with no way to free themselves. But then, the benevolent Ozoul, prince of the Yama, slew the monstrous Ten. The Akora rejoiced, and free from the Kaigor, migrated to Ojun with an energetic desire to never again fall into subservience. Swiftly they began to establish the Akora Empire, a nation of peace, craftsmanship and order. But in their eagerness to embrace their freedom, they were beset by many obstacles. Dissidents and anarchists from within the Empire disrupted their vision peace and prosperity. And from their borders came new allies, and enemies. The Raiki, an advanced civilization from the north, took refuge near the territories of the budding nation. In the Raiki's heels were the insectoid Nal'shim, and thus the nascent Empire undertakes its first great challenge.